


弘杨/星空铁皮曲

by zhuzhuzhuzhu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhuzhuzhu/pseuds/zhuzhuzhuzhu





	弘杨/星空铁皮曲

逻辑不重要重点是车  
双男优恋人设定-自避雷  
ooc

『繁星下的玻璃金字塔  
沉睡着等待圣杯的玫瑰』

夜，寂静无声

戴着金丝边眼镜的男人叩响了楠木房门

“叩，叩，叩”好像摄人心魂的魔咒

“进来”  
男人推门走了进去，朝坐在床上的人微微鞠了个躬

“少爷，该喝牛奶了”

坐在床上那人皱了皱眉，他长的可生俊俏，像是……仙子，可是现在是一个骄纵的小神仙。

“我不想喝”

“少爷，”那男人走近一步，“您不乖。”

“那要阿黄亲亲我就喝”小神仙把红扑扑的脸凑了过去。

男人捏着小神仙的下巴把他的头拧过来，吻了上去，香软的唇味道还真不赖。

“不听话的小朋友是要受惩罚的哦”

他附上他的耳朵如是说到

“那阿黄就来惩罚羊儿呀”说着又贴上了男人的唇，用牙轻轻地咬了下男人的下嘴唇，用手勾着男人挂在耳边的眼睛链子。

男人笑了笑，慢慢地取下了眼镜，放在床头。欺身压了上去“那羊儿可要准备好了。”说着伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉，动作到一半手却被按住了，那少爷伸手按住了他的手，另一只手微微打着颤地从枕头底下摸出一瓶粉色的东西给他。

“是草莓味的啊，和羊儿是一个味道呢。”

小少爷把东西递了出去后倒又害羞了，低着头不敢看他的管家。

男人笑了笑，把燕尾服外套脱下来随意地扔在了地摊上，伸手去解小少爷的真丝睡衣，凑近他的颈窝轻嗅

“羊儿已经泡过澡了吗，好香”

本就没扣几颗纽扣的睡衣沿着小少爷白皙的背滑到腰间，露出了迷人的蝴蝶骨和腹肌。男人凑近了小少爷的锁骨，牙齿轻轻地种出一个又一个粉红的小印记

“啊……不要咬……爸爸明天就要回来了”

男人的动作并没有停下来，“老爷回来可还要问您的历史课目，您准备了吗？”

小少爷脸上的红更甚，不再发声。男人的舌头一路往下，找到了他胸前的两颗小红豆，轻尝浅舐，“唔……嗯嗯………阿黄………………”天使的声线沾染上了凡尘的烟火气。男人把嘴凑上前去稳住小少爷微微张开的唇，舌头侵入他的牙关，舌尖与舌尖触碰，相互纠缠。

“阿黄…………我要……我要你…………”小少爷白嫩嫩的手伸过去解着男人的皮带，抽出来扔到一边，然后把裤子的拉链一寸一寸地往下拉，“阿黄……你已经好大了哦…………”，待他脱下男人的裤子后，又脱掉了自己的睡裤，睡裤还挂在脚踝上，他便引领者男人的肉棒贴上了自己的后穴，他转过头看着男人，眼睛里因为情欲漫上了氤氲的雾气。

男人把他弓着身放在床上，拿过那瓶粉色的润滑油挤在手上，将一根手指送了进去，迅速被肉壁紧紧吸住的手指在小少爷的后穴内艰难地移动，他熟门熟路地找到了那颗小凸起揉捏了起来，小少爷猛地抖了一下，发出了一声颤动的呻吟“啊…………”继而又插进了第二根，模仿着交合的样子上下抽插，“啊啊……啊…………”整个房间中充斥着情欲分子和小少爷的低吟，后穴的空虚快要逼疯他，他急需什么东西来填满自己，来慰藉自己。  
.  
“阿黄……进来好不好………………羊儿想要………………”男人没有再停顿，一个挺身将自己的性器送入了小少爷的后穴。

“啊………”插入的快感让两人都发出来一声喟叹，之前做的扩张远抵不上实物那么粗大，男人环抱住小少爷的腰缓慢地前后移动，插弄了十来下之后开始顺畅起来，一下一下的速度不快，却每每都顶到了深处最敏感的那个点，“好…好……好舒服………………”男人的性器在小少爷的体内契合完美，后穴一开一合，男人九浅一深地插弄起来，穴口像粉嫩的嘴唇一下下地吞吐着他粗大的分身“啊…………啊啊………………”极致的快感随着男人的冲撞一下下的撞击在两人的大脑皮层上，小少爷的性器也早已高高地挺立着，他下意识地想要伸手去上下撸动它来得到更加强烈的快感，可下一秒双手却被男人扯下脖子上的领带捆住了， “羊儿，记住，只能让我来操射你。”小少爷胡乱地点了点头，眼角的生理泪水不断地滑落，男人的冲撞一下一下地变得猛烈，手指又按上了小少爷胸前的红豆，摩擦揉捏，水沿着两人交合的地方在床上形成了一摊水渍。

两个人都马上要到了极乐的天堂，一时间房间里只有喘息声，水声和沉闷的肉体碰撞的声音。“啊啊…………我不行了……我要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”男人感觉下身一下被绞紧，从头酥麻到脚，一时间没有了思考，再反应过来时却是已经被夹到缴械投降了，待身下人的震动慢慢减弱下来，也早已射了干净。

“卡！过了！”

黄子弘凡摸了摸身下人因为这场畅快的性事有些湿漉漉的卷毛，像往常一般说了句“羊儿辛苦了”，怀里那人哪里还有之前的骄纵模样，把脸埋在黄子弘凡怀里不肯抬起来。

旁边有人递了大毛巾过来，黄子弘凡把高杨包起来抱去了休息室。

高杨还记得经理第一次把自己带到拍摄现场的时候说过，干这行不能动感情，可是他和黄子弘凡却还是因为那场两个人都是第一次的懵懂性事互生了爱意，一步一步的走到了现在。

“羊儿在想什么呢？”黄子弘凡拉过了他的手，“没什么啊，就是在想时间啊它可过得真快。”

“是啊，时间可真是一点都不等人。”黄子弘凡抓着高杨的手十指相扣“可是我等你啊”

没等高杨红脸，变拉着他往门外走，“今天情人节，带你去吃好吃的！”

高杨笑了。

黄子弘凡啊  
我真的很喜欢你   
像风走了八千里地   
不问归期. 

-fin-


End file.
